


Power Outage

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Relationships: Dillon/Ziggy Grover
Kudos: 15





	Power Outage

Ziggy gasped as the lights flickered out.

The sounds of Dr. K yelling could be heard from his and Dillon’s room. After grabbing a flashlight and heading downstairs, they were told the power went out from the weather and the generator wasn’t working.

“Bundle up, it’ll get cold tonight.” Dr. K warned before they all headed back to their rooms.

Ziggy put on a sweater and grabbed an extra blanket before climbing back into bed.

Dillon did the same, falling asleep quickly. When he woke up, he heard chattering from across the room.

“Zig?”

“Hmm?”

“You okay?”

“Just cold.”

Dillon sighed, “I don’t know if it’s because of my implants or just being a warm person, but I’m doing fine still.”

“Good for you,” Ziggy replied sarcastically.

Dillon chuckled and got up, coming over to Ziggy’s bed, “Scoot.”

Ziggy moved back against the wall, allowing Dillon to get in under the blankets. Dillon wrapped his arms around Ziggy and began warming him up. Ziggy’s head rested on Dillon’s chest, slowly relaxing.

As they laid there, Dillon began to realize how comfortable it was having Ziggy in his arms. He’d never really thought of the other ranger as more than a friend, but there was something about this that made him not want to let go.

Ziggy mumbled incoherently in his sleep, making the black ranger smile.

After a while, Dillon noticed the electric kick back on. He stayed beside Ziggy though, not wanting to wake him, and honestly, not wanting to move away.

Ziggy woke, blinking eyes up at Dillon sleepily.

“Hey,” Dillon smiled.

“Hey. It’s a lot warmer now.”

“Electric is on. I’ll go back over there now.”

Ziggy pouted slightly and shook his head, “You’re a comfy pillow.”

Dillon smiled, “Alright.”


End file.
